The present invention relates generally to an advancing system of a camera film compartment, and more particularly to the process for loading and unloading films where the locking structure for the film compartment cover cannot be opened accidentally, to provide adequate protection to films that have already been shot.
Generally, all camera film rolls contain a certain fixed number of films, thus when a user uses it to take photographs but has not used up the entire roll, the user will try not to open the film compartment cover to avoid exposing the films that have been shot, which may cause irreversible regret.
As for the so-called advancing system, that will automatically open the film roll and mount the film to the shooting position when the film is loaded and the film compartment cover is closed to offer operating convenience. In the mean time, after the film is loaded, an engaging motion is used to detect the advancing mode in order to determine whether to activate the locking mechanism to close the film compartment cover. And until the entire roll is shot, the camera will automatically retract all the films that have been shot, and then disengage the locking mechanism to facilitate the user in opening the film compartment cover, removing the film roll that has already been shot and reloading an unused film roll for picture taking.
Despite the aforementioned advancing system of camera locking mechanism offers certain convenience in design and application, but also contains a serious potential disadvantage, which takes place when the film is advanced in photo-taking ready position, the locking mechanism will also cease to provide the locking function. In other words, during the process when the film roll is showing the position, if the user accidentally touches the film compartment cover latch, the film compartment cover will also pop out and causing error to indicate the number of the film roll, re-exposing the portion of film that already been shot during reloading, or preventing the loaded blank film roll from reloading.